villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Savages, Pt. 1
"Savages, Part 1" (abbreviated "Savages, Pt. 1") is a song from Disney's 1995 animated feature film Pocahontas. It is sung by Governor John Ratcliffe and his men expressing their xenophobic views towards the Powhatan native American tribe, and by Chief Powhatan and his men as they express similar xenophobic views towards the settlers. The song was performed by Governor Ratcliffe's voice actor, the late David Ogden Stiers, Chief Powhatan and Kekata's voice actor Jim Cummings, and choruses as the warring sides' men. Lyrics Film = What can you expect from filthy little heathens? Here's what you get when races are diverse! Their skin's a hellish red. They're only good when dead! They're vermin, as I said, and worse! They're savages! Savages! Barely even human. Savages! Savages! Drive them from our shore! They're not like you and me, which means they must be evil. We must sound the drums of war! They're savages! Savages! Dirty shrieking devils! Now we sound the drums of war! This is what we feared. The paleface is a demon. The only thing they feel at all is greed. Beneath that milky hide, there's emptiness inside. I wonder if they even bleed. They're savages! Savages! Barely even human. Savages! Savages! Killers at the core. They're different from us, which means they can't be trusted. We must sound the drums of war! They're savages! Savages! First we deal with this one. Then we sound the drums of war. Savages! Savages! Let's go get a few, men! Savages! Savages! Now it's up to you, men! Savages! Savages! Barely even human! Now we sound the drums of war! |-|Soundtrack = What can you expect from filthy little heathens? Their whole disgusting race is like a curse! Their skin's a hellish red. They're only good when dead! They're vermin, as I said, and worse! They're savages! Savages! Barely even human. Savages! Savages! Drive them from our shore! They're not like you and me, which means they must be evil. We must sound the drums of war! They're savages! Savages! Dirty redskin devils! Now we sound the drums of war! This is what we feared. The paleface is a demon. The only thing they feel at all is greed. Beneath that milky hide, there's emptiness inside. I wonder if they even bleed. They're savages! Savages! Barely even human. Savages! Savages! Killers at the core. They're different from us, which means they can't be trusted. We must sound the drums of war. Native American Indians: They're savages! Savages! First we deal with this one. Then we sound the drums of war. Savages! Savages! Let's go kill a few, men! Savages! Savages! Now it's up to you, men! Savages! Savages! Barely even human! Now we sound the drums of war! Other Appearances *The song appeared on the Pocahontas (Original Soundtrack) as well as Walt Disney Records the Legacy Collection: Pocahontas (Music From the Motion Picture). Both soundtrack versions featured slightly different lyrics with more racially questionable lyrics. Gallery Images OCBNsu.gif 2it.jpg pocahontas.jpg OhMyGodPocahontasIsOnFire.jpg tumblr_inline_ozpt9whLZH1us0pw8_500.gif Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-7775.jpg Videos Official Disney's Pocahontas "Savages" Part 1|Film Savages - Part 1|Soundtrack Covers SAVAGES - Disney's Pocahontas (METAL COVER) Jonathan Young & Caleb Hyles|Jonathan Young and Caleb Hyles See Also *Savages, Pt. 2 Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Disney Songs Category:Hero/Villain Numbers